This invention relates in general to electrical cable splices and deals more particularly with improved encapsulated splices for electrically insulated cable and methods for making such splices.
The relatively high cost and short supply of raw materials utilized in the manufacture of insulated cable or drop wire of the type used in telephone and telegraph installations has made it economically feasible to salvage or reclaim relatively short lengths of such drop wire, as by splicing, and has created need for improved wire splices and splicing techniques. Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide improved moisture resistant encapsulated splices which have electrical insulating characteristics equal or superior to the characteristics of the wire insulation and to provide improved methods for making such splices.